


Do you need me?

by rinnytin



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, super duper mild nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: When he said that he hoped he could be there for Banri when he needed him, Omi was expecting that time to be when Banri decided to turn over a new leaf and leave delinquency behind. He didn’t expect a pissed off Banri nearly kicking down the door at nearly 2 AM.Sleepover|| Long Distance
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Banri Settsu
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Do you need me?

**Author's Note:**

> Again I rushed and didn't beta but we are just vibin so it's ok!!

When he said that he hoped he could be there for Banri when he needed him, Omi was expecting that time to be when Banri decided to turn over a new leaf and leave delinquency behind. Or maybe when Banri needed to open up to someone too. He didn’t expect a pissed off Banri nearly kicking down the door at nearly 2 AM, but he knew what it was like trying to deal with anger on your own and he did promise Banri that he was always welcome to come to him. It was a weeknight so Omi sent Taichi, who was now wide awake, to Banri’s room to sleep while he offered the couch to him. 

“Banri, you’re still awake?” Omi called out from his bunk, yawning as he peered over the edge and saw the teen’s face still lit up by his phone screen. He stretched out before climbing down - turning on the lamp at his desk before sitting down next to Banri who had moved up sit up.

“You want to tell me what you fought about?” Banri only said that Juza was a “smug son of a bitch” before saying he was too pissed to talk about it, but he looked calm now and Omi rather talk through the issue before everyone was awake and they roped everyone into their problem.

“Juza thinks he’s so much better than me since he has his little group of fangirls following him ‘round,” Banri spat it out and Omi could tell that it was a sore subject. The company has built quite the following for itself and each of them had their own group of fans, including Banri, but Juza’s fans were on another level of obsessed and Banri was more or less oblivious to the hoards of girls that that waited for him after show. But Juza was oblivious too, meeting his fans after the shows because the allure of sweets they would give him thinking that it was meant for them all. Omi highly doubted that Juza was rubbing it in Banri’s face.

“What exactly did he say?”

“He said that ‘maybe if you are nicer people would give you cupcakes too’ and then left to get cupcakes,” Banri said, shrugging as if it was obvious and Omi smiled.

“He’s trying to give you advice,” Omi said and Banri huffed, rolling his eyes and standing up before kicking the side of the couch.

“So, you’re taking his side? Piece of shit, you said you’d be there for me,” Banri cursed, shoving Omi’s shoulder hard enough that he fell back on the couch, “You like that asshole more than me, huh?”

Banri climbed over him, his fist twisting the material of his shirt and the other one raised to throw a punch. Banri was strong, but Omi was stronger and easily overthrew Banri, pinning him to the couch before smiling as his anger was replaced with confusion. Maybe it was the frustration of being beaten out in strength and being unable to fight him, but Banri went slack under his hold and stared up at Omi, red-faced and wide-eyed.

“I like Hyodo, but I like you more, understand?” Banri just made a small surprised noise but nodded, “Now, I’m going to let you go and you’re not gonna start fighting me, right?”

“Yeah sure,” Omi smiled as Banri tried to hide the fact that he was flustered, but he didn’t comment on it as he pulled away and allowed Banri to get up, “What does “I like you more” even mean?”

“It means that if Juza came in here instead of you, I would have gone over to your room to figure out what the hell you two were fighting about instead of offering the couch,” Omi wasn’t sure if trying to explain himself was a bad idea considering that he was older and he was more than deserving of the title of “big brother” that most of the boys referred to him, but he couldn’t deny that Banri was the exception to his tendency to be overbearing and motherly. No, Banri has always been a special case - he didn’t care about anything for a while, not about acting or being a team player, it was always him doing things for the sake of showing everyone up. He never acted like he was in need of a big brother figure and never treated him as such, he acted like they were friends and Omi was more than happy to be whatever guidance that Banri was looking for. 

“Omi,” His name cut his thoughts short as he focused back on Banri who was stretching out before yawning, “Thanks for lettin’ me sleep here for the night. The couch ain’t comfortable, but uh, I like being in here.”

Banri swallowed, the sound audible in the near-silent room - maybe Omi wasn’t the only that had felt the air become heavier around them. They were still close and if he really wanted to risk it all, Omi could easily touch him - but he fisted the material of his pajama pants to fight off that urge. Banri smiled, seemingly reading the frantic thoughts that had Omi at a standstill and brushed his thumb over the scar on his jaw - his eyes obviously darting from the ruined skin to his lips.

“Banri?” Omi knew that his voice cracked when he said it, his nerves were easily razzling his composure. 

“Omi, you said you’d be there when I need it, right?” Banri blushed and pulled his hand away, shifting away nervously like he had been scolded. The air around them seemed to drop in temperature from the sudden rejection, but Omi could tell that Banri was hesitating on pushing forward. He had a mouth on him, but insulting someone was much different than… whatever he was hoping to do. 

“Of course,” Omi finally managed to answer, trying to keep himself from getting to excited about what Banri needed him for. He had some ideas, but he was tired and more than a little pent up and that could have easily pushed what could have been an innocent gesture into seduction territory. He didn’t want to say anything that could scare the younger man away from being open with him, but he continued, “Do you need me now?”

Banri tensed visibly and his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth before he nodded. He looked at him and then away, his hand moving from his lap onto Omi’s and pulling his hand towards him. Omi knew he should stop himself, he was supposed to be helping Banri work out his problems with getting into fights and having a bad attitude - not  _ these  _ kinds of problems. But was he wasn’t responsible for Banri, and as much as he had taken on that role of big brother for the other guys, Banri somehow manage to not be affected by him and so he was able to move towards something a little less… friendly without being too conflicted. But Omi knew that it was useless to try and stop him and if he was being honest, he couldn’t even bring himself to stop. He didn’t expect much when he asked Banri to sleep over - he just wanted to make sure that he was staying out of trouble and at most, maybe they could talk. Having Banri guiding his hand and pressing his palm down against his crotch with a soft moan was fantasy material; now it was a reality and his head was spinning just trying to make sense of it. He needed to stop thinking so hard, Banri was rutting against his hand and he was just zoning out trying to figure out what the hell was going on - he moved on his own accord, his lips finding Banri’s open ones and swallowing the moan as he gentle ground his palm against his erection. He barely registered Banri speaking as he broke the kiss, but he was able to catch the end of his sentence.

_ Can I sleep over again? _

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)
> 
> [also will probably add another chapter to this bc I have so many ideas but it's already technically day 3 ahhhh]


End file.
